The present invention relates to semiconductor packages and more particularly to power semiconductor packages.
Wirebonds are used in a typical semiconductor package to interconnect the electrodes of the semiconductor device contained within the package to electrodes of other devices contained therein and/or to leads or conductive pads. A major drawback of using wirebonds is increased on resistance. It is desirable to reduce the overall resistance of the package.
Furthermore, it is desirable to withdraw as much heat as possible from the semiconductor devices contained within a package in order to improve the performance thereof.
In addition, it is desirable to reduce the footprint of a package.
A semiconductor package according to an embodiment of the present invention includes a substrate having a plurality of conductive pads disposed on at least one major surface thereof, a bidirectional compound semiconductor component having at least a first power electrode electrically and mechanically connected to a respective conductive pad and a second power electrode electrically and mechanically connected to a respective conductive pad; a first power semiconductor device having a first power electrode electrically connected to the first power electrode of the compound semiconductor component, and a second power electrode electrically and mechanically connected to at least one conductive pad; second power semiconductor having a first power electrode electrically connected to the second power electrode of the compound semiconductor component, and a second power electrode electrically and mechanically connected to at least one conductive pad; wherein the bidirectional compound semiconductor component, the first power semiconductor device, and the second power semiconductor device are electrically connected within the package in cascode arrangement.
In the preferred embodiment, the first and the second power semiconductor devices are power MOSFETs and the bidirectional compound power semiconductor device is a III-nitride based bidirectional power semiconductor device.
A package according to the present invention, may further include a first heatsink electrically connecting the first power electrode of the first power semiconductor device to the first power electrode of the compound semiconductor component, and a second heatsink electrically connecting the first power electrode of the second power semiconductor device to the second power electrode of the compound semiconductor component. The first heatsink and the second heatsink are preferably thermally coupled to the compound semiconductor component.
A package according to the present invention may further include a molded housing disposed around the first and second semiconductor devices and the compound semiconductor component.
In one embodiment of the present invention the heatsinks are exposed through the molded housing.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the heatsinks are encapsulated in the molded housing.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention which refers to the accompanying drawings.